n4lfandomcom-20200214-history
Animo, City of Courage
Report to The Ear and Wall Tavern to meet with Commander Grungbalt. This is intended to be a discreet meeting, so be inconspicuous. Argraang Grungbalt is a Half-Orc fighter. You can identify him by his gray and black braided beard and one blind eye. Summary Animo is in the northeastern region of Aurumvania. Following the road east will lead to Fort Vintus, which lies on the eastern border. The Grand Chasm lies north of Animo. The surrounding environment is slightly arid and primarily coniferous, with many different pine trees. The summers are pleasantly cool, and the winters are bitter and crisp. Being so close to the Chasm, there are many subterranean creatures as well as woodland creatures. The sound of hooves clopping on cobblestone paths and the scent of pine and firewood burning fills the air. Children dash through the city streets, fulfilling menial tasks provided by their parents. The citizens are busy at work, hammering out metals, pitching hay, selling wares, among other jobs. Their shops sit atop of the homes, with the shop being on the second story, and the homes lay below. The walls are made from polished brook stone and the frames are made of pinewood. Beautiful tapestries and ornamental stain glass cover many of the buildings, made with rich colors and fine materials. But under the superficial beauty of the rustic city, lies another story. Beggars line alleyways, looking for their next meal. Mobs of citizens are found in pockets of the town, criticizing the large surge of refugees. Orphans are being taken advantage of due to the loss of one or both parents during the war, and being used to smuggle goods in and out of the city. Jealousy, rage, and fear are breeding in the shadows of Animo, and the city emits a thick tension that feels as if it could burst at any moment. Being the one of the closest and largest city to the border, many refugees of the war relocated to Animo from Cladem and Amissa. With the increase in population and reliance on the local government to house and feed the refugees, tensions are rising in the City of Courage. Many locals are frustrated and angry with the surge in population, as jobs and money are being taken by the refugees. There are some more vocal than others with the concern of Xerian spies infiltrating the city under the guise of being a refugee. There has been an increase in assaults in the city, being blamed on both the locals attacking refugees as well as on locals by suspected Xerian forces. The current Warden, Faruund Steelwind, is looking for additional security to maintain order. Through filtration and word of mouth, he has chosen a handful of select “''Bellators”'', or warriors to help keep peace and assist with the citizens’ request for help. The warriors chosen were picked based purely on skill, therefore they all come from different walks of life. Any previous transgressions against the Crown and its people have been forgiven. For a few of the Bellators, this is a second chance at life. For others, this is an opportunity for gold and glory. And for a small few, revenge. The Bellators work in squads, either patrolling or being sent on specific missions, under the command of Squad Commanders such as Argraang Grungbalt. Wildlife While the city of Animo is kept mostly free of wildlife, the less carefully maintained outskirts and surrounding region are home to a variety of plants and animals, both mundane and magical. While there are certainly experts to be found within the city limits, most of the population only has surface knowledge of this wildlife and likely could not give any expert information. Listed below are some examples of the wildlife that can be found near Animo. Flora *